The Bachelor's Creed
by Jlovesallfandoms
Summary: Haytham/Ziio, Ezio/Cristina, Altair/Maria and more... 1. Stay from another brother's girl. 2. There is always a girl in plain sight. 3. Never compromise the Bachelorhood. A modern set AU. Revolving POV with Haytham, Altair, and Ezio to show their relationships and how their lives are faring in Uni. I swear the fic is better than the summary is.
1. Mi Piace Il Tuo Culo

**The Bachelor's Creed**

**Chapter One**

**Mi Piace Il Tuo Culo**

* * *

**Haytham**

I sit down on a metal chair, in front of an equally boring table. Duplicate chairs and tables surround the food court, with crowds floundering about. The air carries a stiff smell of greasy fried food, Italian food, Chinese food, and freshly baked Cinnabon Rolls. Two other men sit down at my table with me, with Altair next to me, and Ezio across from us, scanning the crowd for suitable girls out of the corner of his eye. Altair does the same, but more subtly. When a group of girls a few years younger than us pass our table, one of the girls makes eye contact with Ezio, and then quickly turns away as Ezio smiles back, causing a chorus of giggles from their group as they flit away.

"Ezio, what would Cristina think?" Altair rolls his eyes when he sees Ezio still looking at the group of girls that walked past us, with his eyes particularly focused on their rears.

"She would be proud of me that I just sat here innocently on my chair and didn't pursue them." Ezio turns back around to flash an innocent puppy dog face to Altair. Altair grunts and looks away, obviously annoyed.

"Remind me again as to why I am with you guys." Altair sighs.

"You are with us because Haytham over here," Ezio nods in my direction, "needs a _date_."

"That doesn't explain why I need to be here." Altair takes a sip out his water bottle he bought from a vending machine.

"Look, we all know you'd rather be trying to get into Maria's pants at the moment," Ezio laughs as Altair almost spits out the water he was about to swallow. Maria goes to a different university than ours, and although it hasn't been official yet, bets have been placed amongst us that he's already hit third base with her. Before Altair could say something back, Ezio quickly continues, "But hey, bros before hoes! We need to follow the Bachelor's Creed."

"And what is the Bachelor's Creed? I don't believe I've heard of it before?" I lazily sigh as I place my elbow on the table, and rest my chin on my hand. I honestly don't even need a date. Ezio just had to drag Altair and I to the mall, without a moment's notice, claiming he has a special day planned for us. It's practically kidnap.

"Stay your dick from the flesh of another brother's girl. That one is obvious." Ezio starts to list his made-up tenants. "Second, uh, there is always a girl in plain sight. For example, don't always look to the popular girls that throw themselves at you. The best girls are the ones that take a while to get to if you know what I mean." Ezio then wiggles his eyebrows in an attempt to make Altair smile, but results in an utter fail. "And lastly, _never_ **_ever_** compromise the Bachelorhood. That could go two ways. The first way is what I just said, 'Bros before hoes', and the second way could be taken as 'never settle down. Never compromise _your_ bachelorhood'." Ezio then smiles smugly to himself.

"I am 100% positive you just made that up yourself right now." I roll my eyes.

"Haytham, may you please take your English sass someplace else?" Ezio frowns and points to his left as if saying, "Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done".

"Ezio, calm yourself." Altair raises his hands up slightly as if trying to contain the flames of Ezio's attitude. "Since we're here already, we might as well do what we came here to do. Try and start looking for a girl Haytham can go to."

"I'm right here you know." I roll my eyes as both of the guys sitting at my table are now occupied with examining every girl in the food court. "I don't believe I have even given you my consent to this yet. Have you even asked me if I even _wanted_ a date?"

"Oh hush, Haytham. You'll be thanking us later." Ezio doesn't look to me as he shuts me up, but instead continues to stare at the other tables. I sigh and place my chin back on my hand, lazily waiting for Altair and Ezio to just find someone already. I might as well let them have their fun.

Altair is the oldest of us (by one year, which he takes much pride on). He is famous amongst the women at our Uni, with sayings of, "always has the perfect tanned skin", his "hazel eyes are beautiful, resembling topaz", and how "his body can melt ice". Although the last one is a generic compliment for our trio, Altair is most commonly nicknamed amongst the girls, "the Syrian Angel of Sex". Although he gets all this attention, he usually either brushes them off casually, or acts like he doesn't notice. Half of the time he doesn't _even_ notice. He and Ezio are dorm mates, which he constantly complains about.

Ezio on the other hand, could be considered as Altair's opposite. He is basically every girl's dream. He is the Italian charismatic hotshot of the university. Ever since he started dating Cristina, a beautiful first-year at the University, but also sharing Italian roots, she is now the most hated girl, simply because of petty jealousy. However, nobody dares to say anything because they know that Ezio will shove their mouth up their ass.

I only know all of what other people think because apparently nobody in the states could keep their thoughts to themselves. Sure, girls talk about me as well, mainly because they are amazed by my British accent, or they instantly like me because I'm with Ezio and Altair.

I am boring on the other hand. Way more boring than both Altair and Ezio could ever be. I was born in England, but moved here for Uni. I share a flat off-campus with Charles Lee, my mate back from England. We were friends in elementary, but he moved to the states after we graduated fifth grade. Ever since, we were still friends, keeping in touch via Xbox Live.

I met Ezio and Altair in a parkour competition just outside campus. Several other people were in the competition as well. The course was easy, with simply rock climbing simulations, monkey bars, climbing up short walls, sliding under small spaces, and a final climb on a net up to a flag pole. Ezio, Altair and I all tied first place. I was fine, but Altair demanded a rematch. The judges didn't deem it necessary, so Altair arranged that we do a rematch ourselves, outside the competition. The next day, we met up at a park outside campus and freeran around. Who knew that freerunning was the easiest way to make friends?

"What about that one?" Altair finally asks, bringing me to the present. He nods to my 8:00, while our eyes follow. We find a girl sitting at a table alone, but surfing online via laptop. She casually continues to eat her salad, while the other hand flies across the keyboard. Her raven black hair is neatly pleated into a fishtail braid (I have a sister. I know this type of stuff). Her braid is on the left side of her head, and lies flat on top of her shoulder. Her skin has a caramel pigment, even darker than Altair's.

"Oh…" I mumble trying to find the right words to say. I could already feel blood flowing to my cheeks, which often never happen. "…She is _beautiful_."

"Okay, then go talk to her." Ezio shrugs as if it's so simple.

"Just… like that?" I look back to Ezio, horrified. "Talk about what?"

"It doesn't matter." Ezio tries to give me heartfelt advice, "Most men are so scared of beautiful girls that anyone that actually talks to them has an advantage."

"Okay…." I take a deep breath, trying to think of what to say when I go to her. Altair and Ezio look to me as if they expect me to move right now, but my butt remains planted on my seat.

"Okay, here." Ezio beams as if he came up with the greatest idea ever, then motions for me to come closer. Both of us lean closer to the table, allowing him to whisper with his thick Italian accent, "Just tell her, 'mi piace il tuo culo'. That will be a great conversation starter." When I hear Altair trying to hold in laughter, I know something has to be wrong.

"Ezio, what does that mean in Italian?" I raise an eyebrow and lean back to my seat. "For all we know, she could be Italian."

"Then that's an even better conversation starter." Ezio says with a smug face, as if his work is finished. "Just make it up as you go."

I nod, and take a deep breath. _It's now or never._ I finally plant my feet firmly ahead of me, and stand up from my chair. Ezio starts to applaud, but Altair gives him a glare, quickly stopping him.

"Remember the Bachelor's Creed." Ezio whispers as I continue to practically crawl towards the girl's table.

"Shut up, Ezio." Both Altair and I say under our breaths. When I finally get to the girl's table, I pause as she glances up from her laptop to me. Her eyebrows knit together. Before she could ask me what I'm doing, I nod towards the chair across from her. "Is this chair taken?"

"No…?" The girl says awkwardly, and watches as I pull the chair back and take a seat. She continues to watch me curiously, as if I'm a different species.

"I'm Haytham." I smile warmly, but only greeted with her still curious expression I then decide to take a leap of faith, and flash a smile to her as I try my best to pronounce Ezio's Italian language "Mi piace il tuo culo."

"Stai cercando di colpire su di me, gentile signore?" She says perfectly, as if it's her mother language. _Shit. _She then continues, "Se è così, spero che so di avere una cintura nera di Taekwondo." I stay still in my chair, dumbfounded. She continues to smirk, but then sighs and leans back in her chair. "I took an Italian class in high school... Anyways, what do you want?"

I continue to be frozen, with my mouth forming an **o**, but quickly close my mouth when I notice she's still looking at me questionably, and annoyed. "Well, your name for one." I sigh.

She frowns, and sighs as well. "I am Kaniehti:io."

"Pleased to meet you, Godz-zio?" I find my mouth fumbling, trying my best to pronounce her foreign name.

"Just call me Ziio." She now looks more bored and annoyed than curious.

"Diio?" I fail at pronouncing her name again.

"**_Ziio_**." She says agian, putting an extra emphasis on the Z.

"Ziio..." I make a final attempt.

"Now tell my why you're here." She doesn't pay much attention to me now, but looks back to her laptop.

"I... uh..." I panic, and look back in the direction of Ezio and Altair's table. They both make a shooing motion as if saying 'go on', and continue to watch me. I then look back to the girl, who didn't seem to notice. "I wanted to ask you... What website are you on?"

"Excuse me?" Ziio glances from her screen and to me, and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I saw that you were engaged on your laptop, and I have been bored lately with nothing to do, and I wanted to know what interesting website you were on so maybe when I get home, I can go there as well, and perhaps make use of my boredom." I clamp my mouth shut before I could continue babbling. _God damn. Why is this so complicated? I'm usually not nervous at all around girls._

"Tumblr..." She then stiffens as if she's nervous for my response. Instead of her judgmental expectations, my face lights up. _Perfect. Something we have in common._

"Really? I have a Tumblr too. Let me see!" I then gently turn around her laptop so I could see her blog.

"Wait, you might be weirded out." Ziio tries to warn me.

"Why would I?" I laugh. And then I click on her profile. Her profile page is filled with GIFS and picture sets of various fandoms such as Glee and the Vampire Diaries. Pictures of food also are scarcely scattered across her blog page. I also notice some British shows such as Doctor Who and Sherlock.

"Hey, I love that show!" I then point to a GIF set of Sherlock and John Watson talking to each other.

"Oh my god, stop it." Ziio quickly snatches back her laptop, and looks to me horrified that I would ever intrude her Tumblr privacy.

"Hey, sorry I ever asked." I smile, and stand up from my chair. "It was nice meeting you, Ziio." I then walk away, and proudly stride back to my table.

"What the hell was that?" Altair asks as soon as I sit down.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"We saw her get pissed at you. What the fuck did you do?" Ezio frowns. "Even now, she's still staring at your back as we speak, horrified and scared."

"Trust me on this one, Ezio." I then cast a sly smile across my face. "I got her Tumblr URL. I will simply follow her as soon as I get home. That is as good as a phone number."

* * *

**So I'll leave it at that :) I hope you enjoyed! Please review/respond in any way to tell me how I'm doing. I enjoy constructive criticism and reviews because it lets me know how to make things better and what to keep doing...**

**It was pretty fun writing a modern-set fic for once! I have been reading plenty AU's and I was like wow that must be so much fun writing! So yeah, this was written on pure curiosity/boredom. If you wish for me to continue, go ahead and review/follow so I would know :) **

**Oh yeah, on the subject that Haytham is hanging out with the Assassins, there isn't really such a thing as the Assassins and Templars in this AU... Because instead of the brotherhood... It's the Bachelorhood now ;)**

**~Jenny :D**


	2. Hayziio

**The Bachelor's Creed**

**Chapter Two**

**HayZiio**

* * *

**Haytham**

As soon as I arrive at my flat, I arrive to see Charles sitting on our living room couch, playing Xbox. I sigh and drop my keys on the kitchen counter. As soon as you step in the condo, there's open space for the living room. It's a small room, but we managed to nudge in a couch, a TV, and our dinner table. The carpet is dirty, the walls are a boring eggshell color, and there's dirty dishes lying across the room, but it's my flat, and I like it.

"Hey, Haytham." Charles greets me as I step in the room. His attention still is solely focused on the screen. He holds a remote control in his hands, and has an Xbox Live headpiece on his head so he could talk to other players. He then adds to the microphone, "Oh yeah, Haytham just got back…. Haytham, Thomas and Pitcairn say they beat your high score for your kill streak."

"You know I hate it when you say 'hey Haytham'." I groan, and walk down the hallway that leads to my room. "Oh yeah, tell them I'll get on later by the way so I can kick their asses again and raise the score even higher."

Charles makes a grunt in response, and repeats my words into the headset. I close my door before I could hear a response. I then sigh, and literally jump onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. Ezio definitely wasn't satisfied with the outcome of our "outing". He kept on trying to get me to talk to other girls, but I refused and ignored him, to his annoyance. Altair was the first one that proposed to leave, something about "having friends to see". Ezio needed a ride to their flat, so Ezio was forced to leave as well.

I then decide that it is high time to see if my plan will work. I slide off my bed, take a seat in my desk chair, and turn on my laptop. Curiosity and excitement fills me as the power screen come on. As soon as I log in and my desktop appears, I click on Google Chrome. Because I only bought this laptop last month, the screen loads in a split second. I then click on my third most-used tab, and log onto my Tumblr account.

A smile seems to spread across my lips as I type in her URL; " .com". Creative little shit. I then see her familiar theme as I scroll further down, seeing pictures of mouth watering food, and GIF sets of various fandoms. Her autoplay music turns on, with What the Water Gave Me by Florence and the Machine. When I am filled to my content, I scroll back to the top of her page and click "Follow" before I could regret it.

I then sigh and go back to my dashboard. I don't really know what I was expecting. Maybe I was expecting for a sudden text to my phone, with something along the lines of "hey, you're the guy who tried to hit on me at the mall today right? You're cute. Let's shag." I laugh at my inaccurate imagination and continue to scroll past posts. When I see a picture set of the Titanic and Rose saying specifically, "I'll never let go, Jack." I grind my teeth together in frustration. I argue with myself in my mind, trying to decide which path to take.

"Fuck it." I say out loud. I open another tab, and go back to Ziio's profile. I then decide to press the "ask" button, and type everything out.

"Hey, I'm Haytham. I believe I met you at the mall earlier today. Well, your blog is pretty amazing to say the least." I start to type, look my three sentences over, and then start again.

"I believe I met you at the mall earlier today. You're Ziio, right? Anyways, I see that you like Sherlock. I love that show too!" I look over my new three sentences, groan, and start over all again.

"Get to the point, Haytham." I whisper to myself.

"I'm Haytham. I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm the guy you met at the mall earlier today. Look all I wanted to say is that we have a lot in common. Also… you're beautiful. I really want to get to know you more… I want to see you again, and I was wondering if you would like to as well :) … Please reply." I stare over my brief paragraph. I could feel beads of sweat start to form along my palms as I read my message over for the fifth… tenth time. _This is it._ I move my mouse over the send button, but freeze. Before I could completely chicken out, I take all my bravery and press send.

I breathe out and lean back in my chair as if I ran a marathon.

"God damn… This woman is going to be the death of me." I breathe out.

* * *

**Ezio**

I lay flat on my bed and stare at the blank ceiling. Altair and I are sprawled out in our cramped dorm, with absolutely nothing to do. The warm spring heat is slowly starting to transition to summer. Because our dorm's air conditioning takes forever to turn on, and both of us are too lazy to get out our desk fan and turn it on, Altair and I stay withering in the heat.

"Altair," I whine as I blow hair off my face. "I'm bored."

"Well, since we are in a university, generally students _study_." Altair replies dryly.

"Altair, you are no fun at all." I turn my head to the left to see Altair propped up against his bed post now, fingers flying across his phone screen. "Wait a second, who are you texting?"

"Nobody." Altair replies without looking at me.

"Liar." I roll my eyes. "I bet you're texting Maria."

"What if I am?" Altair raises his head finally and looks at me challenging me. We stare at each other for five seconds, until I finally spring out of my bed, grab my phone off my desk, and start dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" Altair asks me.

Ignoring Altair's question, I press the green button and put my phone to my ear, impatiently waiting for the recipient to pick up as the dial tone rings through my ears. When the dial tone ends and before the recipient could talk, I quickly say, "Haytham, Altair finally admitted he's been fucking Maria. You owe me twenty bucks."

"Ezio, I am going to assassinate you." Altair growls to me as he finally puts his phone down. He then jumps off his bed as well and heads out the door. "Anyways, I have places to be and things to see… I'll be back later."

"No, Haytham. You and your British ass seem to be mistaken. It was totally _me_ who bet they were together." I argue in the phone, ignoring Altair. When Haytham continues to argue on the other line, I cut him off, "By the way, how is _your_ relationship going with mystery girl from the mall?"

"Her name is _Ziio_." Haytham tells me. I could already feel him sending me a mental eye roll.

"Yeah, her." I wave my hand in the air in annoyance, waiting for Haytham to tell me his story.

"Everything is in order." Haytham grunts in response.

"Liar." I roll my eyes.

"I'm working on it." Haytham sounds defensive now, as if Ziio is a sensitive subject.

"Alright, alright. Whatever. Anyways, don't forget, tomorrow you owe me money." Before Haytham could argue in response, I hang up on him. I then sigh again with nothing to do. I decide to turn on the computer that Altair and I share, but after waiting for what seems like forever to get the internet to load, I groan and give up. I then pick up my phone off my desk again, and dial another number. The recipient picks up on the third ring.

"Hello, Ezio." Cristina's voice sings from the other line. I smile to myself.

"Hello, mia principessa." My thick Italian accent flows through perfectly as I speak my mother language.

"Mi sei mancato, mio principe." A light giggle escapes Cristina's lips as she replies beautifully. Even though she is Italian, her parents never taught her because she was born in America. Ever since we started dating, I took it upon myself to try and teach her our language.

"Not bad, if I must say so myself." We both laugh. "Would you like to come over? Altair left, and I was thinking… maybe we could pick up where we left off last time?"

"I was just about to suggest the same thing. I just got out of work; I'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Non farmi aspettare, mia principessa."

* * *

**Haytham**

I quickly open the lid to my laptop and open the Tumblr window I had open. **Drjohnlockwho has answered your question. **My eyes widen in surprise and anxiety as my stomach plummets to the carpeting. As quickly as I can, I click on the notification. As soon as the screen comes up, my eyes do my best to calmly analyze her response.

**Drjohnlockwho: Why are you so interested in me? If this really is the guy that came up to me today… then I just want to say that I don't trust you, and yet you remain. Why?**

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. How could this girl think she's ugly? I sigh, and decide to return to her blog, and press the ask button. The page with a blank box comes up, prompting me to type my message. My fingers fly across my keyboard, my thoughts pouring out.

**HayKenWay: You interest me because you're interesting. I know I've only known you for what, five minutes? But like hell I care. I remain to prove you wrong. You may say you don't trust me, but give it a chance. Meet me at the park next to the mall where we met at 2:00 so I can prove I speak the truth. **

My mouse wavers over the send button. Before I could regret it or revise my paragraph, I click send.

I am woken up to a slap to the face. I instantly recoil back from the minor pain as my eyes fly open. Charles's face watches me, with his brows furrowed. When he sees I'm awake, he smiles smugly to himself as he backs away. _How long was I sleeping?_ I didn't even know I was unconscious. Dim light now pours through the window, with the sun beginning to set.

"What in the bloody hell what that for?" I shout in a rage. The last thing I remember is Ezio hanging up on me, me leaving my phone on the kitchen counter, and sitting back down on my desk chair in front of my laptop. _Ah, I must have fell asleep waiting for Ziio's reply. _I now frown with the memories of Ziio returning to my head.

"Peace, Haytham." Charles sighs and starts to walk out of my room. "Thomas was getting really impatient and really wanted me to wake you up. Do you know how hard it is to wake you up? I was about to resort to pouring water over you, but thank god it didn't have to resort to that." He then opens the door ready to leave, but turns back to me before he can. "Oh by the way, your phone has been blowing up and it is driving me insane. Answer the bloke before I break your phone." With that, he exits my room as if nothing happened.

"Damn you, Charles." I mutter under my breath. Then I remember what he said. _My phone…_ God, could it be Ziio? I then rush out of my bed, without a moment's notice. I race through the hallway, and dash to the kitchen counter where my phone still lays undisturbed by Charles. _What if it is Ziio? That's impossible. She doesn't even have my number… I swear, if this is Ezio, he's going to be dead by tomorrow._ I then snatch my phone off the counter, and unlock it seeing an infinite amount of emails.

_Emails._

I breathe out in disappointment. I feel my shoulders and back slump back down as I sulk back inside to my room. I then decide to finally read the bloody disappointing Emails. **Tumblr**. My eyes widen as my thumb scrolls down the various Tumblr notifications, each telling me I have a new follower. _Bloody hell._

I quickly open up the window I left idle of my Tumblr dashboard. There are ten message notifications. I decide to read them first, assuming they have hints as to why all of a sudden dozens of users decided to follow me.

**Anon:** Just make out already.

My brows knit together in confusion. I quickly exit out of the Anon's message, and decide to look at the rest of the messages in my inbox.

**Anon:** I just found my otp

**Anon:** Go get a room. Now.

**Anon: **I ship it. So hard.

**Anon: **I fucking ship it.

**Anon:** Go and make lovely children together.

** .com:** My new otp.

**Anon:** dear lord, you're hot, and she's beautiful. It's a match made in heaven.

**Anon:** I just found my real life otp.

** .com:** Oh my god. My real life otp. I ship it so hard. If we combine your names, we would get Hayziio. I like it. I ship it. Good day, sir.

My eyes widen as I finally seem to process what happened. With my heart racing, I open another tab and find Ziio's profile. Sure enough, her blog is bombarded with dozens of Anon and random users asks, and comments on how much they ship us.

People ship us.

People think we would make a cute couple….

How in the bloody hell did this happen?

* * *

**Where is Altair going?**

**How is Cristina's visit going to turn out? **

**Will Ziio meet Haytham again?**

* * *

**A/N: In case you guys are confused, let me explain what happened :)**

**So on Tumblr when you answer asks, I'm pretty sure it is posted onto your blog page, for all your followers to see. When Ziio and Haytham's followers saw their messages, they instantly went crazy at it, claiming it as their real life otp. Basically, they ship real life Haytham and Ziio now. I don't really think my explanation helped but I'm really bad at explaining things! If you're still confused, feel free to PM me. :3**


	3. You Know What to Do

**The Bachelor's Creed**

**Chapter Three**

** You Know What to Do**

* * *

**A/N: **So it appears that some are still confused :3 let me try to elaborate. Since the asks were posted to both of their pages, their followers reblogged it, and their followers reblogged it. Now Haytham and Ziio went viral and became Internet famous, or "Tumblr Famous" as a real life OTP. An example of another Tumblr Famous person is "The ridiculously photogenic guy". He's not exactly an OTP, but that's one example of someone real-life that went viral from Tumblr. You can Google him if you wish. I hope that helped some?

Also, whenever it said .com in the earlier chapter, I was trying to put down a Tumblr URL, but apparently doesn't allow URL's inside stories. :( Ziio's URL was supposed to be drjohnlockwho, with Haytham's being HayKenWay.

If you have any more questions, or you want me to explain more, let me know in the reviews or just PM me. :)

So without a further adieu, let's get on with the chapter, shall we? :)

**Summary:** In which Ezio gets a call, Haytham visits the park, and Charles devises a plan.

* * *

**Ezio**

As I pick up the last of my clothes and dump it into the hamper, I pace across my room checking my watch. When I pass my closet which has a mirror on it, I stop to look at my reflection. I smooth my hair back and fix the collar of my shirt and the sleeves. Oh how Cristina would be laughing at me if she were to see me right now, fretting with myself. It's not that I care much as to how I look in front of her, honestly Cristina has seen it all, but more of my boredom. I sigh and check my watch again.

"Three…two…one…" I say boringly. My eyes then fly to the door as three light knocks are delicately placed. I smile to myself as I stride over to the door. I unlock the door for Cristina and stand in front of the entrance, not letting her in. I then pull my arm out obnoxiously and check my watch, deciding to tease her. "How predictable, Cristina. You came exactly on time."

Cristina smirks and raises an eyebrow as if challenging me. It reminds me of the same face she made the night we met. She then places her hands on my neck and places a sweet kiss onto my lips. When she pulls away, she still holds me close so our foreheads touch. Cristina starts to walk foreword, forcing herself into my dorm while she still holds me. She then smiles and says, "Was that predictable?"

"Actually, yes," I smirk. "I was just thinking about how boring you are, doing the exact same things over… and over again. God, why won't you ever get interesting?"

Cristina laughs, as if readying herself for the challenge. She kisses me again, but puts more force behind her kisses. Her hands flutter under my shirt, exploring the expanse of my (million dollar worth) abs. I couldn't take it with her being the one in control. I pull her waist closer to me and start to kiss her neck, trailing down to her chest. A light moan escapes her lips as she throws her head up from pure delight. I pull my head away for a second while she yanks my shirt off the top of my head. I then get back to work and start to trail my kisses lower.

"Oh, Ezio…" She moans my name, burying her fingers into my hair setting me even more pangs of pleasure. Cristina, always wanting to be the dominant one, pulls me to the side, causing us both to fall over on the nearest bed.

"Cristina… darling…" I whisper through breaths as she starts to unzip my pants and pull it down hastily. "This is Altair's bed. I'd rather avoid getting it… messy."

"I do not care." Cristina mutters as she starts to lower herself at the edge of Altair's bed. She then decides to just dive in and kiss the tip of my manhood.

"Really… Neither did I…" I shiver as she continues to go deeper, licking her way to the top. I fist my hands into her hair to encourage her. She likes being in control. Just wait. Let her have her fun for now. But until then… I can enjoy this.

I whisper her name, causing her to respond with her delving deeper. Right as I get on the edge and before I could finish, Cristina pulls away quickly with a loud pop emitting from her mouth as my dick leaves her. I want to groan out of frustration, but I give her no such reward.

"Interesting enough for you?" She winks. So I guess this is my chance. I pull her back up on the bed and kiss her all the while I rid her of her shirt. I then kiss her stomach and suck on the skin that lays naked right above the concealed area covered by her shorts. She tries not to give a response, not wishing me any reward for my work either, but her body fails her with her legs betraying her mind and wrapping around me. She laughs at that, but decides not to even try to hold back anymore. She puts down her legs and instead sighs as I unbutton her shorts and pull it down. I continue to suck on the soft skin right above her panty with my fingers starting to wrap around the thin fabric. Her moans start to get louder as I ever so slowly pull it down. Just as things were getting interesting, the screen of my computer reanimates itself as my Skype ringtone deafens the room.

"Ignore it."I prop myself on my elbows only to see that the only view provided from here is my lit up computer screen, unable to see the contact. I then lean back down, but both of us groan loudly as the ringtone continues and starts to even raise the volume.

"Just go." Cristina sighs as she leans back up onto the back of Altair's bed and crawls under the sheets covering to cover her body. I sigh as well, but sit on my desk chair to see the unlucky bastardo who dared to interrupt.

**You are receiving a video chat from Claudia Auditore.**

Claudia's Skype profile picture of her and a few other girls in Florence smiling and waving to the camera as they sit in a gondola enlarges itself as the never-ending ringtone continues.

"Oh. It's just my sister." I breathe out, shoulders slumping. Sure, it was terrible timing, but she's my little sister. I can't be mad at her. I click the green button, accepting the international call. The screen then changes as I see a live video of her come up. She smiles as my webcam loads up as well.

She has dark black hair to match mine, but now highlighted with browns and reds in the sunlight. I could even see the beads of sweat forming on her face. God, I remember how hot it was in the summers back in Florence. I could practically melt from the heat. She wears a white strapless shirt which contrasts with her now slightly tanned skin. Claudia now is around eighteen, being two years younger than I.

"Brother!" She smiles to me. Her thick Italian accent peaks through as she tries to speak her English.

"Sister," I return the smile. "Where are Federico and Pettrucio? Or do they not want to talk to me?"

"Impossible." Claudia then rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed. "Federico spends too much time with the tourists in Florence these days… especially with their twenty-three year old daughters."

"That sounds too much like Federico." I laugh to myself. "What is her name?

"She's from the UK and spending the summer in Florence with her family… _Victoria Hadley_." Claudia groans as she speaks the name with disgust.

"You sound like you don't take a particular liking to her." I raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Victoria?"

"Nothing really, I guess…" Claudia adds, "It's just… I don't know. I just don't like her."

"Whatever you say, Claudia~" I smile as she rolls her eyes. Her ringtone then starts to come on as out of the corner of the video screen, I could see her white iPhone light up. I raise an eyebrow as I see a familiar picture. I then frown and hiss, "Is it that pezzo de merda Duccio?"

"Ciao!" Claudia picks up her phone and answers it. She then displays her fake happy voice like she always does whenever she answers her phone. "Si, si. I'll be right there." She then hangs up and places her phone back on her desk. She then bends down to retrieve her bag which she slings around her shoulders, and puts on her sunglasses.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go meet that figlio di una cagna." I groan.

"Ezio, he changed. He apologized for everything he did. I trust him." My sister frowns as she tries to defend the little cazzo. "Plus, you're not the one to scold me on relationships. As much as I love Cristina, I could see her hiding under your bed covers out of the corner of your screen the entire time."

I turn around, not believing I almost forgot Cristina is still inside my room. Cristina sighs and lifts her face out of the covers and smiles as she waves to Claudia.

"Hey there, Claudia." Cristina smiles.

"Hello, Cristina." Claudia puts on her genuine smile. As much as Claudia might be annoyed at me right now, Claudia looks up to Cristina like the older sister she's never had. She's actually genuinely happy to see her. "Call me anytime you wish, si? I am thinking of visiting San Diego soon anyways, and bringing Duccio with me." When she finishes the last sentence, I fake gag and pretend to barf.

"Ovviamente!" Cristina pronounces perfectly.

"Non vedo l'ora di farlo. Arridaverci then, Cristina." Claudia smiles warmly to the girl lying in Altair's bed, then frowns as she looks back to me. "Ezio."

**Call has disconnected.**

* * *

**Haytham**

I sigh as I sit on the bench waiting for someone that would never come. I pull out my phone out of my pocket to check the time again. **2:45**. Maybe I should just give up after all. What part of me would ever think she would show up anyways? I don't even know what I would do if a weirdo just hit on me in the mall then asked me to meet her in the park the next day. I sigh as I stand up to leave. What a shame.

I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans as I stride back to my car. I never should've come here anyways. I never should've gotten my hopes up for nothing. I breathe in trying to calm myself. The atmosphere of summertime in southern California is breathtaking and beautiful. London doesn't even compare to San Diego. The beauty of the beaches in southern California is just breathtaking. This particular park is set right next to a beach, with a path winding down the sand. Joggers jog past me with their ear buds in their ear. As I continue down the path I squint my eyes to see a girl sitting on the ledge separating the beach and the path. She sits alone, and constantly checks the watch on her wrist. As I walk closer, I could make out tanned skin and black hair… Could it be…

"Ziio?" I ask out loud. Her head perks up at the calling of her name. When she sees me, her eyebrows slightly furrow. Apparently she wasn't expecting to see me here either. I start jogging, wanting to talk to her so badly. When I'm finally in front of her, she does nothing but smiles awkwardly with none of us sure of what to say. "Hi." I finally speak.

"Hey." She tries to smile. God, she looks beautiful. Her raven black hair is left down today, cascading in beautiful curls going flowing to below her chest. Her bronzed skin glows in the sun. Her long legs are especially emphasized by her short white shorts and a grey tank top covering the top of a black bikini. When I realize I've been staring, she speaks up. "I… I didn't think you would actually come to meet me."

"Neither did I." I reply too fast. We both laugh. I then motion to the beach next to us. "Do you… want to walk with me?"

"Sure." Ziio smiles and shrugs as she stands on top of the ledge and gracefully jumps down. We walk along the beach, getting closer to the shore. I look at the sand, wishing I would stop acting so awkward. Ziio sways as she steps, obviously bored. She puts one foot in front of the other and watches her feet as well. "So, how long have you been in America?"

"I came here for Uni about two years ago." I say, thankful for the conversation.

"Why would you want to move across the world just for college?" Ziio frowns as she tries to understand.

"Well, I used to have this really good friend and he moved here so I wanted to go too. Plus, I hear that UCSD is one of the best law schools." I shrug. Actually, UCSD is famous for their human-bio major and medicine majors, but who cares. I don't want to go too deep into matters nobody cares about.

"Oh, so you're a law major then?" Ziio lightly laughs.

"Yeah, I guess. It's pretty boring, though. I never wanted it. My father made me take it." We are now in front of the shore, Ziio starts to strip off her shirt and tosses it to me. My eyes widen as I watch her take off her shorts. "What are you doing?"

"Getting in?" Ziio says as if it's obvious. When she's out of her shorts, she tosses them to me as well. "Aren't you going to go in as well?" She then looks up to me. God, she's gorgeous.

"What?" I blink twice, and try to think of anything else but Ziio's beauty. "Oh…I didn't exactly bring any swimming trunks."

"You invite me to a park right next to a beach and don't bother to think that we might be going into the water?" Ziio looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Yeah… no." I stutter, but then laugh at my silliness.

"Suit yourself then." Ziio laughs then steps closer to the ocean. My lips make a thin line as I try to focus on anything but her arse. When she's thy-deep into the ocean, she turns around to wave to me. I smile and wave back. She calls, "Come on!" I shake my head and put my hand up. No way am I going in there. Ziio frowns and steps out of the water to step back in front of me.

"Join me!" Ziio laughs as she commands.

"I can't." I say, out of breath_. Trust me. I want to_. Ziio frowns. Being the impatient and demanding woman she is, she dares to lace her wet hands along the hem of my shirt and take it over my head herself. My eyes slightly widen as the slightest of arousal starts to stir in me. _Damn it, the worse of timing._

Ziio's eyebrow slightly rises for a millisecond, apparently somewhat impressed by my body, but quickly tries to cover her emotions. She then flicks her hand out causing droplets of cold ocean water to splash onto my abs.

"See? It's not that bad." Ziio jokes. "Come on." She then grabs my arm and starts to walk towards the ocean.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm wearing jeans." I mutter, not wanting them to get wet from the water.

"So? You probably have a million other pairs anyways." She then turns to look at me. "Come on, Haytham. Take risks. Have fun."

I sigh as the cold ocean dampens the hem of my jeans. Ziio then impatiently starts to drag me deeper and deeper. The icy water sends goose bumps on my legs, but it is pleasurable due to the scorching sun above us.

I open my eyes to see Ziio still holding on to my arm. Her eyes are closed and her head is laid back so it's parallel to the skies. She sighs of pleasure as another wave crashes against us. What a peculiar woman. She's beautiful and perfect in every way. How in the bloody hell did I manage to meet her?

"Let's go deeper." Ziio opens her eyes and smiles mischievously as she drags me deeper into the ocean. Now we're deep enough so the water goes as high to just below her chest, while the water level is at my stomach. She seems confident enough to remove her hand from my arm and stand on her own. I look to her in question but then notice the incoming wave.

"Hold on." I grunt, holding out my arm for her.

"I got it!" Ziio laughs and cheers as the wave comes closer to us. "I can handle myself."

"I hope so…" I mutter right as the wave hits us. This just so happens to be the strongest wave yet. It manages to take me by surprise and move me back a bit, but I quickly catch hold of myself. Ziio on the other hand screams out of the rush and moves with the waves. When the wave pulls back, she also moves deeper into the water.

"Ziio!" I shout out of concern. She still looks like she's having fun, but this is too far for comfort. "Bloody hell." I curse under my breath as I swim to her. I then grab her arm and start to swim back to the shore. When we are standing on the sand, she yanks her arm away from me.

"What was that for? I was perfectly capable of handling myself." Ziio frowns as she squeezes out the water from her hair. She then bends over to grab her clothes and shakes out the sand from them.

"Sorry for being worried." I mutter. The weight of my pants starts to weigh down as I curse myself for not bothering to bring swim trunks. She sighs as she decides to put her shirt on and carry her shorts with her as she starts to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"You are going to drive me home, are you not?" She turns around and sticks out her tongue then continues to walk.

* * *

**Charles**

"Charles, where ish Hayfam?" Thomas's words are slurred together, which can only mean one thing… My thoughts are confirmed as soon as I hear a loud and never-ending burp through my Xbox Live microphone.

"Charming." I mutter. On the TV screen the loading screen comes up as I wait for Thomas, Johnson, Benjamin, and whoever else who happens to join my party.

"Why are we playing this game anyways? This game is a bunch of bollocks. Let's go back to Call of Duty." Thomas complains loudly.

"You're just upset because you're terrible bad at it." Benjamin laughs as he joins my party. When I'm done outfitting my character, I press A and wait for everyone else to finish.

"Bollocks. What kind of a name is 'Assassin's Creed Brotherhood' anyways? Why couldn't they just shorten the name up?" Thomas burps again. When he finishes outfitting his character as well I see he chose the Courtesan and I smirk to myself. _Only Thomas_.

"But on that note, where _is_ Haytham?" Johnson finishes outfitting his character as well and joins the waiting room. "I thought he said he'd join us."

"He's on a _date_." I say the last word with disgust. When Benjamin finishes his character, I press start, starting the multiplayer game for Wanted. As soon as the map loads and the game starts, I lead my character to the rooftops. Thomas, being the bloke he is, stays still not sure of what to do.

"What? Hayfam got a date? That sly bastard." Thomas laughs. While he is distracted, I use an aerial assassination on him and get double the points, plus the incognito points. "Charles! Bugger off."

I laugh as Thomas's character disappears from the map. I then take the opportunity to blend with the crowd. The screen notifies me that a pursuer is on me. Benjamin. I turn around and use a smoke bomb to stun him, and then assassinate him from behind.

"Bollocks." Benjamin mutters as his character fades as well. "But wait, did I catch that right? Haytham has a date? Tell us about her."

"Well, there isn't really much to say. He only told me that he's going to the park to meet with a girl. When I asked him about it, he didn't really tell me anything." I sigh as I walk around the map. I'm in the lead, so I might as well start to control the flow of the game.

"We can't stand for this." Johnson says as he kills Thomas.

"Everybody, bugger off!" Thomas screams into the microphone and burps. Benjamin sees the kill, and assassinates Johnson in the open. Laughing, I stun Benjamin with a smoke bomb, climb up a roof while he's still stunned, and jump down on him to kill him, earning me triple bonus points.

"You're right, though. We can't stand Haytham losing another night of game night." Benjamin sighs. Now on the scoreboard, I have a solid lead. Two thousand points behind me is Benjamin. A couple hundred points behind him is Johnson, and with Thomas cold last.

"You know what to do, right Charles?" Thomas asks. "We wouldn't want a repeat of last time Haytham got infatuated with a girl."

"Of course not." I mutter. The girl might have been the reason Haytham moved to America after all. After he broke up with her, she stalked him everywhere even online. There was no losing her. Even up to this day, she still tries to pry information from Thomas, Benjamin, and Johnson about Haytham.

"You know what to do then." Benjamin says.

"Time to cock block." I groan as the game ends.

* * *

** Where has Altair been?**

** How will Haytham's date go?**

** How far is Charles willing to go to "cockblock" Haytham and Ziio?**

** When will Claudia visit?**


End file.
